El dolor persiste
by Zetier
Summary: Al ser derrotado, las cosas se salen de su control y solo le resta esperar a ver que le sucede. Después de todo, era el mismo de hace unos meses, solo que se ocultó tras una máscara.


Infinite se estaba levantando del suelo, se sentía patético, no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sonic lo derroto junto con ese lobo rojo, al que le perdonó la vida hace meses. Pudo causar desastres a escala global, asesinar cientos o miles de mobians y estos dos lograron vencerlo.

—¡Imposible, no puedo ser derrotado! —dice con frustración.

—Te equivocas, lo único que no puede ser derrotado es el corazón, el alma y la amistad verdadera, cosas que tú no tienes —responde Sonic con voz firme.

" _No puede ser que haya perdido"_ , aprieta un puño con tal fuerza que su brazo empieza temblar, suelta un gruñido y golpea el suelo con gran fuerza. El rubí empieza a brillar e Infinite siente una fuerza acumulándose, una que no estaba controlando.

—¡No!, aun puedo seguir luchando —trata de controlar la energía, pero no lo consigue.

El rubí brilla intensamente y lo lleva a gran velocidad a la torre de Eggman. _"¡Detente!"_ , grita dentro de sí, pero no puede controlar el rubí. Infinite cierra los ojos al ver que chocaría con la pared de la torre de Eggman. Para su sorpresa, abre los ojos y ve que está en una cámara de contención, era la misma donde se convirtió en lo que era. Infinite comienza a golpear el cristal blindado repetidas veces y este no sufre ningún daño, se sentía débil. Se encontraba jadeando un poco, sin más que hacer se recuesta al cristal y se deja caer.

—Shadow tenía razón, soy débil y patético —dice con una voz casi inaudible.

De pronto se siente envuelto por el aura del rubí fantasma, así como el poder del mismo fluyendo por todo su cuerpo. Intentó usar la energía, pero fue en vano. El rubí comienza a brillar y todo alrededor de Infinite empieza a desaparecer. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que todo desapareciera y se encontrara en un lugar negro, frío y desolado.

Infinite intentó ver algo, pero la única fuente de luz era la emitida por el rubí, todo lo que pudo ver era nada. Él solo suspira, no podía salir de aquí sin el poder del rubí, no tenía el poder para hacerlo solo.

—¡Soy débil! —grita muy fuerte hacia el vacío, mira sus manos y nota que están temblando, no distinguía si era el frio u otra cosa lo que lo estaba haciendo temblar.

Sentía su piel erizarse y su cara calentándose, mientras apretaba mucho los puños. _"Débil, patético, inútil"_ , esas palabras empiezan a resonar en una mente repetidas veces, entonces comienza a sacudir su cabeza con brusquedad, como para silenciar las voces.

—¡Que no soy débil! —gruñe fuerte y aprieta los dientes.

El rubí resplandece nuevamente e Infinite siente como su aura lentamente comienza a desaparecer. Algo estaba mal, sentía la energía fluyendo hacia el rubí y este parecía moverse. El rubí estaba incrustado en su pecho, si este se desprendía le causaría un daño irreparable, que de seguro lo mataria.

—Bueno, de esa manera estaré igual que mi escuadrón —recuerdos de ellos vienen a su memoria, causándole una sonrisa, que se desvanece rápido— no los pude proteger, es mi culpa que murieran.

Infinite siente que están tirando de su pecho, parte del pelaje de su pecho se estaba desprendiendo. Eso le causa dolor, pero no se comparaba a lo que sufrió toda su vida. El rubí seguía tirando muy lento y eso le estaba empezando a molestar.

—Dolor, eso es lo único que he vivido —gruñe.

El rubí se desprendió de un tirón. Infinite grita de dolor, la gema queda flotando con un pedazo de su piel pegado. Infinite aprieta los dientes para no seguir gritando, su respiración se agito y esto causaba que retorciera todo su cuerpo. Pronto noto gotas de su sangre flotando a la deriva y otras impactando con su cuerpo. Infinite lleva una mano temblorosa a su pecho, al tocar lo que sentía era parte de los huesos del tórax y sangre saliendo libremente. No tardo en retirar su mano, y tratar de controlar su respiración para no desangrarse tan rápido.

" _Que importa si muero, no tengo razón para vivir"_

Un gran ardor salía de su pecho e invadía todo su cuerpo, su sangre salía a un ritmo lento y el frío solo añadía sal a la herida. Pronto pudo controlar un poco su respiración y procesar la situación. _"Tanta sangre derrame con el rubí y ahora él derrama la mía"_ , no sabía porque, pero comenzó a reír.

Su risa provoco que cada latido fuera una puñalada en el pecho. Su risa seso, al empezar a toser sangre. _"Tal vez, el rubí causo daño a mis pulmones"_ , Infinite siente como la máscara empieza a llenarse de sangre y como pudo se la quitó. Infinite con la poca luz que había, pudo ver su reflejo en la mascara, era el mismo de hace unos meses, solo que se ocultó tras una máscara.

" _¿Fui un cobarde?"_ , tose más sangre, cubriendo con la misma la máscara.

Infinite sentía que cada segundo su máscara se hacía más pesada. _"¡Ni siquiera puedo sostenerte!"_ , con la fuerza que logro reunir, la arroja al vacío. Infinite cierra su ojo derecho y pasa su mano temblorosa, de una forma lenta por su cicatriz, un recuerdo de su dolor. _"Esté planeta me dejo marcas y yo deje las mías"_.

Él sabía que el planeta ya no era, ni seria lo mismo. La luz que provenía del rubí se estaba haciendo cada vez más débil. Infinite sentía su cuerpo debilitarse más a cada segundo, esto le recordó cuando encontró los cuerpos de los miembros de su escuadrón. Ese suceso dejó una herida profunda, más que la de cualquier arma que lo hubiera herido.

" _Nunca quise que terminaran así"_ , cierra los ojos y cada imagen de ellos viene a su mente, causando que sonriera mientras sus ojos se ponían llorosos. Ese día después de perder con Shadow, fue lo más rápido que pudo a ellos. Cada vez que se acercaba el olor a muerte era más notable, sentía su corazón acelerarse con cada paso y el sudor formándose en su frente.

Cuando llego se quedó en shock, los miembro de su escuadrón se encontraban muertos. Él no pudo evitar que se formaran lágrimas en sus ojos, los que una vez llamo familia estaban frente a él con múltiples heridas que ocasionaron sus muertes. Infinite se colocó de rodillas y dejó fluir con toda libertad sus lágrimas, su equipo estaba muerto por su culpa.

Una punzada lo saca de sus recuerdos. Aun así los recuerdos causaron que se le salieran algunas lágrimas, las cuales desecho con varios parpadeos. Infinite empezó a sentirse cada vez más culpable, pero no solo sentía eso, también sentía algo diferente. Ver su sangre fluir, sentir el dolor físico y emocional como lo sintieron sus víctimas, más los recuerdos del pasado, le estaban empezando a afectar.

" _Ellos no tenían la culpa de lo que me paso, ni yo tenía derecho a hacerles pagar por algo que no cometieron",_ él nunca había pensado en el dolor y sufrimiento que sentían sus victimas, o que algunos de ellos podrían haber tenido un pasado similar al de él.

Nunca pensó que se fuera a arrepentir de sus acciones como Infinite, pero sus últimos instantes de vida demostraban lo contrario. Infinite empezó a reírse locamente con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y empezó a derramar lágrimas.

—Ya el daño está hecho, y ahora… ahora… es que entiendo todo el daño que cause.

Infinite termina tosiendo más sangre, la tos era fuerte, tanto que la salida de sangre de su pecho aumentaba y sentía un dolor increíble. La tos lo empujo hacia atrás alejándolo de la única fuente de luz. Poco a poco se sumergía más en la oscuridad, la cual parecía envolverlo en un abrazo muy frío. Infinite sentía que su cuerpo se estaba entumeciendo.

Cerró los ojos una vez más y de inmediato todos los recuerdos de los asesinatos que realizo pasaron frente a sus ojos. Las lágrimas se le salían, sentía como si su corazón se ralentizará y cada latido enviaba una onda de dolor.

—Lo… siento —dijo a la nada con la poca fuerte que le quedaba y queriendo que alguien lo escuchara.

En respuesta siente que sus piernas dejan de responder y escalofríos recorren su cuerpo. Con un último esfuerzo, coloco una mano en su pecho su sangre se sentía fría, él era frío. Lentamente abrió los ojos, solo para encontrarse en total oscuridad, así era él.

Infinite empieza a jadear, siente que el aire falta en sus pulmones e intenta respirar, solo que sintió que no había nada que respirar. Se sacude violentamente en busca de algo que no obtendrá. Tose por lo que sería una última vez y siente sueño.

 _"¿Por fin cesara mi dolor?"_ , su visión se empieza a oscurecer y entonces comenzó a cerrar los ojos _._

Su vida no fue fácil, pero les cobro a las personas equivocadas. _"Errores"_ , de eso estaba plagado, y todos a su alrededor pagaron por ellos. Derramo una lagrima y su cuerpo da una última sacudida, después quedo inerte, flotando en la inmensa nada, lo que alguna vez fue ya no era. Infinite antes conocido como el mercenario supremo, ya era historia. Su cuerpo vagaba por la nada, cubierto de su propia sangre y el dolor que arrastro durante toda su vida.

* * *

 **N/A: Espero les haya gustado. También espero haber logrado causar algún** **sentimiento.**

 **No olvides dejar un review para conocer tu opinión. Nos vemos en mi otra historia y les deseo a todos un muy feliz año nuevo. También los invito a darse una pasada por mi devianart, me pueden buscar como Zetier.**


End file.
